Vacaciones a Isla Esme
by mat3rialgirl
Summary: Edward y sus hermanos buscan las mejores vacaciones de sus vidas. Ahí conocerán a Bella y sus amigas, será Isla Esme el lugar propicio para un romance? Todos Humanos
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia... Mía!

Summary: Edward y sus hermanos buscan las mejores vacaciones de sus vidas. Ahí conocerán a Bella y sus amigas, será Isla Esme el lugar propicio para un romance? Todos Humanos

**Prologo**

Mis hermanos y yo llevábamos planeando ese viaje desde hacía un par de años. Desde que Carlisle y Esme habían ido a Río de Janeiro a finiquitar por completo la compra de esa isla, aunque en realidad poco nos importaba conocer la isla, solo queríamos conocer Río de Janeiro. Todo el mundo sabía en qué consistía el Carnaval y al fin, los tres podríamos ir a disfrutar de esa locura. La primera vez que lo planeamos era cuando todos tuviésemos 18 años, pero ese año que yo los cumplí Jazz estaba enfermo, por lo que nuestro plan se vio truncado. Después, Emmet estaba enamoradísimo y justo en las vacaciones su novia estaba de cumpleaños y él viajó con ella a conocer a sus padres.

Ahora, al fin estábamos todos solteros y listos para ir a vivir el Carnaval. Nos fuimos dos días antes que comenzara, íbamos los tres en el avión de lo más emocionados, pero ninguno lo reconocía para no ser objeto de burlas. Ese era el problema cuando uno solo se cría entre hombres. Emmet como hermano mayor era el más burlesco, Jazz siempre había sido más protector y conciliador y yo? No podía definir bien cuál era mi rol en la familia, supongo que simplemente el del hijo menor.

Nos quedaríamos un mes en Brasil, tres semanas en Río y nos iríamos una semana a descansar a la isla Esme. Nuestro plan era conocer algunas brasileras y llevarlas a la isla con nosotros, seguir allá un carnaval privado. Llegamos a Río a las 12 del día, hacía un calor que en mi vida había sentido, humedad y los jeans con los que íbamos solo estorbaban. Nos subimos a un taxi que nos llevó al hotel donde teníamos reservaciones, frente a la playa de Ipanema. Cuál de los tres tenía los ojos más desorbitados mirando a las guapas morenas que desfilaban frente a nuestros ojos, con diminutos bikinis que poco dejaban para la imaginación.

Voy a quedar con estrabismo – bromeó Emmet soltando nuestras risas

Nos fuimos a nuestros cuartos, uno al lado del otro. Mamá creía que habíamos reservado todos en la misma habitación, no quisimos romperle la ilusión. Mi padre que era otra cosa nos entregó un cargamento de preservativos a cada uno, era obvio que iba a pensar en eso… era doctor. Saqué la ropa de mi maleta, mientras me daba cuenta que esos jeans los había traído a conocer únicamente el closet del hotel. Me duché y me cambié ropa, nos encontramos con mis hermanos en recepción. Salimos a almorzar y después nos fuimos a la playa hasta que oscureció. Volvimos al hotel y yo decidí no salir, debía reconocer que estaba muerto y probablemente en un mes no volviera a dormir.

Cuando me encontré con Jazz y Emmet en el desayuno, me di cuenta que ellos no habían tomado la misma decisión que yo, sus rostros lo reflejaban.

Edward, te perdiste la mejor fiesta de la vida – dijo Emmet, Jasper me confirmó que era una exageración

Lo siento, pero estaba cansado. Donde fueron?

Fuimos a un barrio, como es que se llama? Lapa… si, había música en las calles y fue asombroso – dijo Jazz

Podríamos ir hoy de nuevo

Hoy comienza el Carnaval – me recordó Em – Así que Jazz, Eddie… Oficialmente, doy por inaugurada, las mejores vacaciones de nuestras vidas!


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: Gracias a todas quiénes han agregado la historia a sus favoritos. Es mi primer fic de Twilight, así que espero les vaya gustando!**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Damisela en apuros**

Después de disfrutar la tarde en la piscina y haber salido a comer algo, nos dirigimos al sambodromo. Teníamos asientos privilegiados que nos había conseguido Eleazar, un amigo de Carlisle. Vimos desfilar las escuelas de samba y las mujeres más voluptuosas que se pueden imaginar. Aquello, era el mismísimo paraíso. Terminado el show, la fiesta siguió en la calle. Debo admitir que llamábamos la atención, sobre todo Emmet por su porte, se nos acercaron muchas mujeres e incluso, algunos hombres. Conocimos a unas argentinas guapísimas con las que estuvimos bailando buena parte de la noche, entre tanta cerveza y caipirinhas que se vendía sin más en la calle, mi vejiga no daba más.

Debo buscar un baño – les avisé a mis hermanos y a Victoria, la hermosa pelirroja que estaba siendo mi pareja

Suerte si lo encuentras – me dijo ella. Mis hermanos se rieron y apuntaron una pared que estaba algo más alejada, pero aún así, estaba a vista y paciencia de los transeúntes. Fui hacia allá sin ver otra alternativa, pero cuando llegué vi que había una curva algo más oscura y mucho más discreta para convertirse en un baño, cuando me acerqué escuché unos sollozos de mujer y una voz de hombre. No era experto en portugués, pero logré entender que no era nada bueno… peor aún, escuché que la mujer respondía en inglés. Olvidándome de todos los consejos de mis padres, sobre cómo Río era una de las ciudades más peligrosas, decidí intervenir. Cuando aparecí, vi a una muchacha indefensa, de unos 22 años como yo, tez blanca y con un pelo oscuro y ondulado que le llegaba hasta la cintura Al verme pude notar el alivio en sus ojos. Aún así, no se movió, la razón: una pistola apuntaba directamente a su estómago

¿Que sucede? – le pregunté a la chica en inglés

Vete de aquí. No es tu asunto – me dijo en inglés dificultoso el asaltante

Por favor, es una turista – acudí a mis conocimientos de portugués – ¿quieres dinero? Yo te doy dinero, pero déjala ir

Dólares – dijo él. Pensé en cómo sacar mi billetera sin arriesgarme a que me robara todos mis documentos. Recordé de pronto que había guardado 20 dólares en un bolsillo aparte, tal como me había recomendado Esme. Aunque temía que eso no fuera suficiente. Se los extendí y él se rió – Más si la quieres viva – para mi suerte, mis hermanos notaron que me demoraba más de lo que dura una simple orina y fueron en mi búsqueda. Al ver a Emmet el tipo se asusto y dejó de apuntar a la muchacha con la pistola y nos apuntó a nosotros.

Tranquilo – intervino Jasper como siempre – ¿que es lo que pasa? No tienes que hacer esto, somos turistas te vas a meter en muchos problemas con las embajadas – mi hermano del medio hablaba un portugués excelente – Baja el arma, ¿quieres dinero? No hay problema – Jasper se atrevió a sacar su billetera, era poco probable que el tipo se atreviera a hacer un movimiento en falso con nosotros tres ahí. Sacó un billete de 100 y se lo extendió – ahora ándate y deja a la chica tranquila. – Así lo hizo, a penas el tipo se dio vuelta la muchacha se tiró a mis brazos y comenzó a llorar. Miré a mis hermanos sorprendido.

¿Estás bien? – le pregunté. Ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza – ¿estás sola?

No, con mis amigas… pero las perdí – respondió entre sollozos

De donde eres? – preguntó Jazz

Arizona

Bien compatriota – Emmet soltó un poco de ánimo para relajarnos a todos – ¿donde están tus amigas? Vamos a buscarlas… - salimos del callejón, yo aún llevaba abrazada a la chica.

Y Arizona, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Isabella, pero me dicen Bella – se limpió las lágrimas y tomó una bocanada de aire – disculpen, muchas gracias… no saben cuánto se los agradezco…

No te preocupes Bella, a Edward le encanta ayudar a damiselas en peligro – sonrió Jasper burlándose un poco.

Edward ¿ah? – dijo Bella mirándome – Gracias Edward… ni siquiera sé si estaría viva si no fuese por ti… un gusto, un placer… - me dio la mano

Igualmente – respondí cumpliendo con las formalidades – Aunque me hubiese encantado conocerte en otras circunstancias… - ella se sonrojó y me di cuenta que no era el momento de coqueterías - ellos son mis hermanos. Emmet y Jasper

Y, ¿de donde son?

Forks, estado de Washington – respondió Jazz. Ella asintió pensativa, probablemente en su vida había escuchado ese maldito pueblo. Solo estábamos ahí por el trabajo de Carlisle

BELLA! – oímos unos chillidos y nos dimos vuelta, aparecían dos chicas. Una rubia increíblemente hermosa y una más pequeña con apariencia de duende, atractiva de todas formas. – ¿Donde estabas? – preguntó esta última ignorándonos. En cambio la rubia, le dirigió una nada disimulada mirada a Emmet y este, ni tonto ni perezoso se la devolvió

Chicos, ellas son mis amigas – dijo notablemente más tranquila – Rosalie, Alice… ellos son Emmet, Jasper y Edward, mi salvador. – Sonreí con humildad, era lo que hubiese hecho cualquiera, ¿o no? Nada del otro mundo. Bella les contó lo que había sucedido mientras caminábamos hacia algún lugar que creo nadie tenía muy claro.

Yo no sé en qué momento desapareciste Bella – la rubia la recriminó – es como si anduvieras buscando el peligro – Bella bajó la mirada avergonzada. Aún seguía caminando a mi lado y me dieron ganas de abrazarla, pero me detuve para no parecer invasivo.

Entonces, ¿donde se están quedando? – preguntó Jasper – creo que lo más seguro es que las acompañemos hasta su hotel – Alice le sonrió coqueta y mi hermano tan reservado le devolvió la sonrisa.

Estamos en el Ipanema plaza – respondió Bella – pero no se preocupen… ya han hecho demasiado esta noche

Nosotros también – interrumpí con una felicidad inexplicable, apacigüé mi entusiasmo – Nosotros también estamos en ese hotel, así que no será sacrificio alguno – Bella me sonrió. Comenzamos a caminar en parejas, ella y yo quedamos al final.

En serio Edward, muchas gracias… apareciste cuando creí que todo estaba perdido…

Bella, dime… ¿te alcanzó a hacer algo? – ella bajó su mirada – ¿te robó? – negó con la cabeza – él… ¿te tocó? – no respondió – dime Bella es importante… ¿te tocó?

¿Cambia acaso las cosas Edward? – vi las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos nuevamente – de todas formas, en ese momento llegaste tu… no alcanzó a ser nada – no pude reprimirme más y la abracé, la estreché fuerte contra mi pecho

Discúlpame – sentía como si estuviese abrazando a alguien que conocía hace años.

Te pido que esto no salga de acá, por favor…

Deberíamos ir a la policía – ella negó, no nos dimos cuenta que seguíamos abrazados hasta que el resto se dio vueltas a ver por qué no avanzábamos

Qué pasa? – gritó Rosalie, Alice se acercó

Bella estás bien? – Ella valientemente sacó una sonrisa para tranquilizar a su amiga

Estoy bien, tonta. Solo le estoy agradeciendo una vez más a Edward.- Bella me dio una mirada casi amenazadora, le guiñé el ojo para mostrarle que su secreto estaba a salvo conmigo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2: Don Quijote**

Esa noche caminamos hasta dejar el caos atrás y poder tomar un taxi. Las chicas se fueron en un taxi y nosotros en otro.

-Eddie, creo que nunca le había agradecido tanto a mi madre inculcar en ti la caballerosidad… -

-Pobre Isabella – dijo Jasper – estaba muy asustada.

-Sí, pobre – Emmet intervino – pero no me refería a eso precisamente, ósea… ¿te diste cuenta de sus amigas? ¡Dios, esa rubia me va a matar! – Jasper y yo nos miramos a punto de reírnos – ¿qué? Tu Jazz no te hagas, vi como mirabas al duende ese.

-No parece duende – Jazz la defendió.

-Jasper, hermano… es linda, es hermosa de hecho, pero si… parece un duende. -Llegamos al hotel antes que las chicas así que las esperamos. Cuando llegaron en el taxi, Bella venía riendo. Qué guapa se veía así de feliz, tenía una risa que era música para mis oídos.

-Entonces chicas, ¿se sienten con ánimo de seguir una fiesta privada? – Emmet rodeó a Rosalie con un brazo, ella levantó una ceja haciéndola parecer más altanera aún.

-A ver grandulón – Se zafó suavemente del brazo de Emmet –No, porque este es solo nuestro primer día. Además, mañana temprano comienza el segundo desfile de las escuelas de samba y al menos nosotras, iremos. -

-Nosotros también – Dijo jazz.

-Genial – Alice dio un pequeño saltito – ¡Podríamos ir juntos!

-Me parece una excelente idea – Dije yo buscando la aprobación de Bella, quien con las manos en los bolsillos de su short dio un tímido consentimiento.

Quedamos de acuerdo para tomar desayuno todos juntos. Mientras las chicas subían, mis hermanos y yo nos quedamos en el bar. Esa noche soñé con Bella, soñé que no había llegado a tiempo y encontraba solo su cuerpo desnudo y con una bala en la cabeza, me desperté agitado. Justo a la hora que correspondía. Ni aunque quisiera dormir más, después de ese sueño no podría. Me duché y fui en busca de mis hermanos, bajé y estaban Alice y Rosalie en el comedor.

-Buenos días chicas, ¿como amanecieron? – pregunté animoso

-No pensamos que se iban a levantar – reconoció Alice

-¿Y Bella? ¿Como amaneció?

-Bien, bien – dijo Rosalie – solo que fue a llamar a su novio – sentí como la cara se me cayó, pero me recuperé rápidamente, ¿qué tipo de ilusiones tontas me estaba haciendo? ¡Solo había conocido a esa chica la noche anterior! ¿Acaso realmente tenía el síndrome del príncipe valiente? No, no… ya sé lo que era: el complejo de Don Quijote, si algo así de loco me estaba volviendo. Probablemente fuera el calor. – ¿Tus hermanos? -

-Vienen bajando, anoche nos quedamos hasta tarde en el bar y les cuesta un poco más despegarse de las sábanas que a mí – mientras decía esto apareció Bella con un hermoso vestido lila, que solo la hacía verse más blanca de lo que era. Sonrió forzadamente al verme.

-¿Como estaba Jake? – preguntó Rosalie.

-Bien, bien… - dijo ella sin mirarme bebiendo su jugo que la esperaba servido – Está ayudando a Charlie en la estación de policías – se encogió de hombros.

-¿Les contaste lo que sucedió ayer? - pregunté

-¡No! – Bella se apuró en contestar – no, no… ¿como se te ocurre? Ya tienen bastantes problemas como para preocuparse de mí – Seguía negando con la cabeza. Alice y Rose la miraron y luego me miraron a mí, asumí que no debía preguntar más.

-Después del desfile con las chicas estábamos pensando ir a Corcovado – Alice cambió de tema. – ¿ustedes ya fueron? – aparecieron mis hermanos.

-No hemos ido, solo llegamos antes de ayer – respondí.

-¿Donde? – preguntó Jazz.

-Corcovado – respondió Alice – no sé… ¿quieren ir con nosotras? – Vi como Bella le daba una mirada, creo que era la única que no le gustaba demasiado la idea. ¿Cuál era su problema? Me decidí a averiguarlo. Miré a mis hermanos, ellos estaban felices con el plan, así que aceptamos.

Después del desfile fuimos a Corcovado en un bus y luego subimos en tren. Bella fue muy callada durante todo el camino, creía que era idea mía, pero se dirigía a cualquiera menos a mí. Cuando llegamos arriba, ella se fue directamente al mirador mientras el grupo se dispersaba. La seguí.

-¡Hey! – Le dije cuando llegué a su lado, noté su mirada incómoda – Bella, necesito preguntarte algo… -

-Nada sobre lo de anoche por favor. –

-Prometido. – Asintió dándome permiso para preguntar. – ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo? – la pregunta la sorprendió, me miró extrañada.

-¿Por que crees eso? -

-No sé… ¿o te caen mal mis hermanos? – ella negó divertida.

-Tus hermanos son geniales.

-Entonces soy yo – Resumí.

-No Edward, tu no me molestas… -

-¿Entonces? Quiero saber… si te molesto simplemente me alejo de ti y fin. Es obvio que entre tus amigas y mis hermanos hay cierta atracción, pero si a ti te molesta yo puedo salir solo, no sería primera vez que viajo solo… ¿quizás te recuerda lo de anoche? – Le pregunté atrevidamente.

-Pensé que no íbamos a hablar nada sobre lo de anoche. -

-Solo es una pregunta, contesta si o no. -

-No. -

-¿Entonces? -

-¿No te darás por vencido cierto? – Negué con la cabeza – Ok, no es contigo… el problema es mío. –Se dio media vuelta y me preparé para seguirla, pero ella me detuvo. –Y no profundizaré en el tema, ¿vale? – Quizás definitivamente, Bella al igual que Dulcinea no era un pobre débil muchacha y simplemente no requería de mi protección. Menos mal que al menos este Quijote se daba cuenta que no eran gigantes, si no molinos.

* * *

**Gracias a quienes han dejado sus reviews y las que leen en silencio! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Primera Noche**

La conversación pendiente con Bella me estaba siendo imposible retomarla. Habían pasado dos días y no habíamos tenido un solo minuto a solas. Ella seguía llamando a su novio al desayuno, evitaba mirarme a los ojos como si con eso fuera aclararme todas las dudas que yo tenía. Por mi parte, yo cada momento me sentía más confundido. ¿Como podía ser que una simple chica me quitara el sueño? Ni siquiera me había llevado tiempo pensando lo que quería estudiar, ¿por que tenía que pasarme el 90% del día intentando descifrar a Bella?

Además tener la presencia de Victoria, no me ayudaba demasiado. La personalidad que me había encantado de la pelirroja me comenzaba a aburrir: miraba a Victoria, miraba a Bella… Victoria era mucho más guapa que Bella, mis hermanos estaban totalmente, pero para mi Bella era… simplemente fascinante.

Ese día colapsé sin darme cuenta. Estábamos mis hermanos, las chicas, Victoria, una de sus amigas y yo en un club bailando, o al menos haciendo el intento. Decidí ir al bar, mientras Victoria, su amiga y también creía que Bella, estaban en el baño. Sin embargo Bella apareció a mi lado.

- Hace demasiado calor! – me dijo como si nada, la miré sorprendido… casi no me había dirigido la palabra en esos días y evitaba por todos los medios estar a solas conmigo. – que estás tomando?

- Whisky con hielo – tomó mi vaso y bebió un poco. Hizo una mueca que la hizo verse adorable. – ¿quieres algo?

- Caipirinha – contestó y le pedí una al tipo del bar

- Creo que tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente – me sonrió

- No lo dejarás pasar

- ¿Estás loca? Aún espero una explicación – se acercó a mí y me besó en la mejilla

- Puedes quedarte ahí mismo esperándola – y se unió al baile de Jazz y Alice. Me quedé boquiabierto, Victoria aprovechó de besarme.

- ¿Me vas a dejar? – me preguntó y yo la quedé mirando sin verla realmente. Asentí, sin pensar mucho. Salí del club arrastrado de la mano por Victoria quien no paraba de darme besos y cariños bastante sugerentes… yo, me dejaba hacer sin dejar de pensar en Bella. Cuando reaccioné estábamos en su hotel, yo me senté en la cama mientras ella se sacaba los zapatos.

- ¿Victoria?

- ¿Si Edward? – preguntó con una mirada lujuriosa a la cual no atendí, solo quería saber una cosa

- ¿Tú no tienes novio cierto? – ella rió y negó con la cabeza

- ¿Recién te viene a importar?

- ¿Y si tuvieras? ¿Estarías conmigo? – me miró extrañada

- Probablemente no… si es que estoy enamorada de él, no… no podría estar con otra persona

- Y si tu tuvieras novio y… yo te gustara de todas maneras

- A qué viene esto? – se acercó y se sentó encima de mí, besándome

- Respóndeme por favor

- Supongo que si estuviera enamorada y tú me gustaras… trataría de alejarme de ti para no caer en la tentación de engañar a mi novio – PLAF! Sentí como encajaba todo! Edward! No era tan difícil, tenía todo el sentido del mundo!

- Victoria, perdóname pero me tengo que ir – dije apurado, la tomé en brazos y la dejé sobre la cama

- Edward…

- Gracias – la besé en la frente y salí de ahí rápidamente.

¿Como no se me había ocurrido antes? Por eso Bella evitaba la conversación! Si hablábamos del tema, obviamente la tentación era mayor… Espera Edward… ¿Cuál es el apuro? ¿Por que acabas de dejar a Victoria así? ¿Acaso vas a despertar a Bella para contarle que revelaste el misterio? ¿Y luego qué? Buenas noches Bella, que duermas bien! A quien quieres engañar Edward Cullen! La chica te gusta, te encanta y por eso quieres desesperadamente ir donde ella y ser más que una tentación! Detente! Quizás no valga la pena que la tientes… ¿acaso quieres que termine con su amor de años por un desliz contigo? ¿Por un amor de verano? Pero… vivimos en el mismo país…yo podría viajar a verla, o ella a mi… De pronto me encontré en la puerta del cuarto de las chicas. Si tocaba despertaría a Rose y Alice también, mis hermanos se enterarían y mañana sería el objeto de burla… Al Demonio! Toqué dos veces, a la tercera Bella abrió la puerta. Conocía ese brillo en los ojos

- ¿Estabas llorando? – le pregunté levantándole la cara

- ¿Que quieres Edward? ¿Tienes la menor idea de qué hora es? – asomé mi cabeza por la pieza, solo había una cama deshecha. Eso quería decir que Bella estaba sola.

- ¿Por que estabas llorando?

- ¿No estaba llorando, simplemente estaba durmiendo sabes? La gente duerme a esta hora… - se corrió como para dejarme pasar, me senté en una de las camas de sus amigas

- Creo que solo tu duermes a esta hora – sonrió – en serio Bella, ¿que sucede?

- Si me dices que carajo haces acá, te diré lo que me pasa

- Me gustas – le dije sonriendo, ella se sentó frente mío y escondió la cara entre sus manos

- Esto no puede ser más complicado… - me pareció escucharle

- ¿Qué pasa? – le dije hincándome a su lado para quedar más cerca de su rostro. No habíamos tenido esa cercanía desde el día que la conocí. - Bella creo que descubrí tu secreto – ella me miró riéndose

- ¿Que secreto?

- Me tratabas mal porque te gusto, ¿cierto? ¿Para alejarte de mí? – ella asintió – ¿ves? Lo descubrí - sonreí ampliamente

- No era ningún secreto Edward, Yo misma te dije que me gustas y,,, podrías haberle preguntado a las chicas y probablemente te lo hubiesen dicho…

- ¿Por que no me lo dijiste tu? – puso los ojos en blanco

- Simplemente no quería hablar sobre ti contigo – dicho así era tan obvio que parecía ridículo

- ¿No querías? ¿Ahora quieres?

- ¿Tengo opción?

- Si me dices que no quieres me voy ahora mismo

- ¿En serio?

- No – los dos reímos – pero creo que quieres… me vas a decir ¿por que demonios llorabas?

- Terminemos primero esta conversación – asentí – si quiero

- ¿Que?

- Hablar de esto tonto! Es confuso… quiero, pero no quiero ¿ves? Ok… quiero porque algo ha cambiado, pero por lo mismo no quiero… no quiero porque lo que cambió me tiene así – señaló sus ojos y se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, tomó aire antes de seguir – Hoy hablé con Angela, otra de mis amigas que quedó en Phoenix y – sentí como le temblaba la voz, tomó un pañuelo desde el velador y se limpió las lágrimas que empezaban a caer – Jake… mi novio… mi ex novio o lo que sea, está saliendo con alguien más, ¿te das cuenta Edward? solo llevo unas semanas fuera y él ya está con otra – me abrazó y comenzó a llorar, lo único que hice fue acariciarle el pelo y sentir su exquisito olor a fresas que nunca antes había notado.

- ¿Estás bien, Bella?

- Por supuesto que no estoy bien – me dijo algo irritada – perdón Edward, tu no tienes la culpa… al contrario… ella ni siquiera es tan bonita… bueno, si… es más bonita que yo…. Se llama Leah y ¿sabes que es lo peor? Que es la hija de uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre… ni siquiera quiero pensar cómo será todo cuando llegue… no quiero volver Edward, no quiero – Bella sollozó hasta que se durmió en mis brazos. No sabía qué hacer, así que la acomodé en la cama y la tapé con la sábana, cuando estaba dejándola para irme ella me tomó el brazo – por favor… no te vayas.

Me acosté a su lado y la abracé, ella me sujetó el brazo para asegurarse de que no me fuera a ir a ningún lado… como si hubiese deseado estar en otro lugar que no fuese con ella. Así pasé mi primera noche con Isabella Swan.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5:

Bella POV

- Bella, Edward desapare…- sentí los chillidos de Alice, incluso un par de segundos antes que abriera la puerta. Cuando nos vio se calló y quedó petrificada en el umbral de la puerta. Pensé como justificarme: No podía decir que estaba ebria, porque sí… lo había estado en algún momento a la discoteque, pero con todo lo que lloré había eliminado todo el alcohol que había tomado en mi vida para cuando Edward llegó. Y se quedó conmigo… prefirió pasar la noche abrazándome que probablemente teniendo sexo con Victoria…

- No desapareciste – apareció Rose. Edward se había sentado en la cama en un segundo y yo había hecho lo mismo, recién me volteaba a mirarlo. Su cara de susto me causó gracia, pero no era momento para reírse. Habíamos sido pillados in fraganti… aunque no estuviésemos haciendo nada. – avisaré a tus hermanos que estás aquí. Iban a llamar a tus padres – Rose se dio media vuelta y Edward se paró

- Bella… yo… creo que mejor voy a ver a mis hermanos – se veía más guapo que nunca. Su pelo desordenado, su piel más pálida y… aquel "detalle" mañanero. No pude evitar mirarlo!

- Estaría bueno – interrumpió Alice - porque pensábamos que te había secuestrado la argentina esa…

- Después... hablamos – me dijo nervioso antes de salir. Alice cerró la puerta y en un movimiento con su rapidez característica se lanzó en mi cama

- Tienes que contármelo todo! TODO – se acomodó a mi lado – Edward ¿ah? No pensé que era correspondido… bueno si, siempre lo supe JA!

- Alice no hay nada que contar

- ¿Qué? No seas cínica Bella! Estaban durmiendo juntos! Yo los vi y Rose también!

- Ok… solo se quedó conmigo porque vino y yo estaba llorando, eso es todo

- Estabas mal por lo de Jake, ¿cierto? Amiga perdón por no estar contigo anoche – Alice me abrazó sintiéndose culpable

- Está bien, si quería estar sol. Además… creo que tú tienes más que contarme, así que pasando la noche con Jasper. ¿Qué tal te fue? – intenté cambiar el tema

- Ahh Bella… no sabes… es perfecto – dijo exhalando amor en vez de aire – quizás vamos un poco rápido, pero… no sé, siento que conozco a Jazz de toda la vida – nunca había visto a mi amiga así y me daba un gusto enorme. En eso llegó Rose.

- Isabella Marie Swan, si no me cuentas ahora lo que sucedió anoche te puedes olvidar que somos amigas

- No pasó nada, solo me acompañó porque estaba tiste – contesté rápido

- Si, solo vino a acompañarla – Alice confirmó por mí, pero Rose fue más astuta

- ¿Y tú lo llamaste? – hizo la pregunta de rigor

- No… él vino – respondí esquivando sus miradas – ¿Y que tal Emmet?

- Genial… - por un momento tuve la sensación de que me salvaba- NO DESVIES EL TEMA BELLA! Estamos hablando de ti – tomé aire

- Bueno.. yo estaba aquí, quedándome dormida… más bien llorando y de repente tocaron mi puerta y era Edward, como vio que estaba sola entró y nos pusimos a hablar y eso, nos quedamos dormidos

- ¿Abrazados? – preguntó Alice incrédula.

- Ok, yo le pedí que me abrazara… - se miraron con complicidad – me sentía mal por lo de Jake

- Edward como siempre salvándote – Alice dijo irónica

- Me consoló, nada más

- Bueno… quien iba a imaginar que todo quedaría en familia – nos reímos ante el comentario de Rose y nos abrazamos.

Edward POV

- Rose – alcancé a la rubia que daba unos pasos que en ese momento se me estaban haciendo larguísimos – yo hablo con mis hermanos, no te preocupes… tu ve a acompañar a Bella… anoche no se sentía muy bien que digamos – "perdóname Bella por traicionarte", pensé - y me pidió que me quedara con ella y yo accedí

- Veo que tus hermanos no exageran cuando dicen que eres un real caballero Edward. – se dio media vuelta y volvió a la pieza. Yo tomé aire y me dispuse a enfrentar a mis hermanos, estaban en el lobby del hotel con el teléfono en la mano. Cuando me vieron, por su gesto supe que estaban hablando con mis padres.

- Edward Anthony Cullen, ¿te cuesta mucho avisarle a tus hermanos si es que vas a llegar o no? – dijo Esme cuando tomé el auricular – tu padre y yo estamos con el alma en un hilo! Dios mío hijo, ¿estás bien?

- Si mamá – respondí cuando pude hablar finalmente – estoy bien, lo siento… llegué tarde y…

- Estabas con una… - alcanzó a decir antes que Carlisle le quitara el teléfono

- Ok, Esme mi amor, basta. Hijo ¿estás bien?

- Si papá

- Siempre lo supe, disfruten el viaje. ¿Cuándo van a Isla Esme?

- El Lunes

- Saludos a todos por ahí – cortó y miré a mis hermanos

- Era necesario? – les pregunté de manera inquisidora

- Idiota, sabes lo que nos preocupamos? Donde demonios estabas?

- Con Bella – Jasper y Emmet me miraron incrédulos, después se miraron y se rieron, no creyéndome – es en serio! Estaba con ella

No me creyeron, pero no tenía ánimo de ponerme a discutir con ellos. Me fui a mi cuarto, me bañé y me cambié ropa, tenía algo de incertidumbre sobre cómo sería el encuentro con Bella. No me quedaba otra que esperar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5: Isla Esme**

Durante todo el día no vi a Bella, tampoco a las chicas. Según mis hermanos necesitaban un día de Club de Lulú y por un día, a mis hermanos no les importó, pero a mi… la curiosidad me mataba. Al menos me consolaba el hecho de que mis hermanos ya hubiesen hecho la invitación a la isla.

La noche, al fin llegó la noche y las vimos aparecer por el restaurant del hotel con un millón de bolsas y muertas de la risa. Buena señal, al parecer Bella ya se había repuesto un poco de su pena. Seguro el día con sus amigas le había subido el ánimo. Se veía hermosa mientras reía y caminaba despreocupada hacia nosotros. Noté un cierto nerviosismo que yo también sentí, nuestras miradas se encontraron y ella sonrió. Sentí como mi estómago se relajaba.

- Tantas bolsas! – observó Emmet recibiendo un beso de Rose, Alice hizo lo mismo con Jazz y Bella solo se sentó en la única silla que quedaba a mi lado.

- Casi no nos quedaba ropa – se quejó Alice

- Exagerada – Bella la retó – excusas! Excusas! – rió y me miró – ¿qué tal su día?

- No tan movido como el suyo creo – respondí nervioso ¿por qué me ponía nervioso? Que ridículo estaba reaccionando! Cambié el tema y dirigí mi pregunta a Rose – ¿Y van con nosotros a la Isla?

- Ah! Es cierto! – exclamó Bella – ¿es cierto lo de la Isla? – yo asentí confundido, por supuesto que era cierto

- Te lo dijimos! – Rose y Alice perfectamente sincronizadas

- ¿No creías? – ella negó avergonzada. Mis hermanos y yo nos miramos, Jazz y Emmet siempre habían encontrado el tema de la isla, la más soberana cursilería a la cual solo acudían cuando querían pasar por genéticamente románticos. – También es cierto que se llama Isla Esme como mi mamá, porque mi padre la compró para ella. – la cara de incredulidad de Bella me llegaba a dar risa, pero la aguanté. Mis hermanos y "sus novias" ya estaban conversando cualquier otra cosa – ¿qué?

- Simplemente no creí tal grado de romanticismo

- No te convencerás hasta que la veas…

- No sé si la veré – dijo mirando hacia abajo ¿Qué significaba eso? Al parecer mi cara reflejó mi pregunta – es que… pienso adelantar mi viaje… quiero… - dudó y finalmente se decidió a decirlo – arreglar mis cosas con Jake – Al escuchar este nombre Rose y Alice reaccionaron y la miraron reprendiéndola

- Mientras tú piensas en él, Jake está con Leah – Rose disparó sin anestesia, miré la expresión de Bella que se endureció inmediatamente

- No era necesario – respondió ella

- Al parecer se te olvida que… - Bella saltó como un resorte de su silla, interrumpiendo a Alice y de pasada dejó todas las bolsas botadas. Miré a sus amigas, quienes con un gesto casi imperceptible me invitaron a ir tras ella. Me paré lo más rápido que pude sin pisar el enredo de bolsas y la seguí. Estaba a la orilla de la piscina con su cara entre las manos

- ¿Bella? – la llamé con cuidado. Temía interrumpirla… Ella volteó su cara hacia mí y para sorpresa mía no estaba llorando. ni tenía la cara de pena de la noche anterior, su cara era de… paz – ¿interrumpo?

- Si, la conversación con mi amigo invisible – bromeó y me senté a su lado – eso no fue necesario o ¿si? – no supe que responder y ella interpretó como quiso mi expresión y comenzó un monologo sin obstáculos – bueno, si… tal vez era necesario. ¿Sabes Edward? ¿Ves que tengo pena? Exacto, no tengo pena – y yo ni siquiera había alcanzado a pensar la respuesta – pero me da rabia que Rose hable así, claro como ella es hermosa y tiene tanto estilo… al igual que Alice… las dos siempre han tenido mucha suerte con los hombres! Bueno ya ves… tus hermanos! Pero yo… yo que no atraigo demasiados chicos como ellas y… Jacob, bueno… Jake ha sido mi único novio. El único chico en mi vida…- si supiera lo atractiva que realmente era, lo hermosa que se veía así, revelándome sus sentimientos

- Hay solo una parte en la que no estoy de acuerdo contigo – me miró extrañada no sé si ante lo que decía o porque la había interrumpido – yo creo que eres igual o más atractiva que Alice y Rose, eres hermosa Bella – tomé un mechón de pelo y se lo puse tras la oreja – Si Jacob está con otra chica, allá él… tu preocúpate de ti Bella, él se lo pierde…

- Eres tan… - no la dejé terminar y la callé con un beso. Su sorpresa fue evidente, pero no tardó demasiado en responder el beso. Se sentía incluso mejor de lo que había imaginado. A pesar de la ternura del beso mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar, así que me separé de ella antes que fuera demasiado tarde

- Perdón – dije mirándola a los ojos. Estaba desconcertada, era claro.

- Yo… yo… - tartamudeó un poco viéndose completamente adorable

- Lo siento Bella fue mi culpa, no pude… - esta vez me besó ella. No soy de fierro así que a medida que seguíamos el beso, se intensificaba y mis manos pronto saldrían de mi control. Antes que fuera demasiado tarde me detuve. - Espera, espera… estamos en un lugar público lo recuerdas? - vi como se sonrojaba - no te preocupes… entonces, vas a la Isla con nosotros? - asintió mirando el agua de la piscina. Al parecer aún estaba avergonzada- Perfecto, le diré a mis hermanos. - me paré y ella se quedó ahí - vamos?

Me siguió en silencio, después de eso estuvo muy extraña. Nos dedicamos a arreglar nuestro equipaje. Al otro día partíamos un poco antes de almuerzo, almorzaríamos en Angra dos Reis, el lugar de donde salía nuestra embarcación a la Isla. Carlisle se había encargado de arreglar nuestra llegada a la Isla, así que solo debíamos ubicar a un tipo llamado Gustavo, él nos llevó a almorzar a un restaurant.

- Pensé que solo venían ustedes tres - nos dijo cuando ya nos había acomodado en la mesa

- Y cual es el problema? - pregunté

- Que solo preparé tres habitaciones - a Emmet le afloró su sonrisa más ancha, Jazz intentó controlarse y yo miré a las chicas que parecían estar en otra.

- Y cual es el problema? - preguntó Emmet, lo que hizo reir a Gustavo

- Idiota, preguntémosle a las chicas - dijo Jasper - Chicas, hay un pequeño inconveniente. Gustavo nos está diciendo que como no sabía que veníamos acompañados, solo preparó tres habitaciones - ellas se miraron entre ellas. Alice y Rose se sonrieron, pero Bella bajó la mirada

- No hay problema - dijo Rose - no por mi al menos - Emmet la abrazó y la besó. Agradecí que mis padres hubiesen comprado camas de fierro

- Yo tampoco - sonrió Alice mirando de reojo a Jasper

- Bella? - pregunté - yo puedo dormir en el sillón - mis hermanos se rieron - en serio, no hay problema

**Bella POV **

Verlo ofreciéndome dormir en el sillón me tentaba a decir que sí, pero tampoco podía aprovecharme de su caballerosidad. Miré a Alice ella me subió una ceja, sabía lo que quería decir. Miré a Rose, ella esperaba mi respuesta.

- Por mi tampoco hay problema - intenté decir lo más natural posible. Almorzamos y después de recorrer un poco el lugar, partimos a la lancha. En dos horas estaríamos en la Isla.

Llegamos al atardecer, era hermoso. Solo había una casa maravillosa y paraíso. A penas entramos, comenzamos a repartirnos las habitaciones. Todas eran fantásticas, típicas de una revista de decoración. La madre de los Cullen tenía uno de los mejores gustos que podía haber. Nuestra habitación era una cama enorme de fierro, un ventanal gigante con vista al mar. Edward dejó su bolso y comenzó a ordenar sus cosas.

- Yo tomaré esta parte del armario y tu esta, ok? - me preguntó y asentí - Bella, en serio puedo dormir en el sillón

- Edward, está bien - trataba de convencerme a mi misma - solo será dormir. - Ese chico me provocaba muchas cosas.

La noche anterior cuando nos habíamos besado, sus manos recorrer mi espalda, me provocaban un calor tan desesperante, que no sabía bien se de pronto había empeorado el calor típico de Brasil. Dormiría con él, en la misma cama… Algo pasaría… ¿Cómo le explicaría, que a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaba con Jake, aún era virgen?


End file.
